


Las Canciones no son confiables

by Clue_magic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clue_magic/pseuds/Clue_magic
Summary: - Es verdad que las mujeres la envidaban por su belleza y los hombres la admiraban por su habilidad con la espada-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto parecía una buena idea, pero que me ha pegado enserio mi propia maldición de las 20 hojas XD
> 
> Me está costando plasmar mis ideas a un escrito, este fic termine reescribiendolo tres veces =_=

La mujer de ojos grises y pelo blanco suspiro mientras veía los restos de la madera consumirse, estaba cómodamente sentada cerca del fuego, mientras la lluvia golpeaba las paredes y las ventanas del castillo.

  
Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el alboroto de voces infantiles que se acercaban por el pasillo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando vio a dos pequeños cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

El pequeño tenía la cara alargada, ojos grises y pelo negro, su hermana en cambio había heredado el cabello cobrizo de los Tully y cuando la veía a su mente venían recuerdos de su madre y hermana.

  
Los niños llevaban puesta ropa para entrenar y de sus cinturas colgaban unas pequeñas espadas que habían recibido en su quinto día del nombre. En sus caritas podía verse la decepción ante la lluvia que no daba tregua.

  
-No podemos entrenar hoy tampoco- se acercaron ambos niños y se sentaron en el piso cerca de su silla. -Si la lluvia continua, te marcharas y no podrás enseñarnos nada- el pequeño acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer y está le acarició los cabellos.

  
-Tengo una idea, cuéntanos una historia- la niña le mostró una enorme sonrisa buscando convencerla.

  
-Si cuéntanos de los caminantes blancos, de los dragones –  alentó el pequeño.

  
\- Una historia de la doncella de Tarth y su espada Guardajuramentos-

  
\- Es verdad que las mujeres la envidaban por su belleza y los hombres la admiraban por su habilidad con la espada-

  
\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – lo cuestionó su hermana.

  
-Un bardo canto sobre sus hazañas y lo mencionó. Pero no coincide con lo que tú nos haz contado- . La mujer que había permanecido en silencio observando y escuchando a los niños les sonrió tiernamente.

  
-En las canciones todas la doncellas son hermosas, hasta las guerreras como la Doncella de Tarth y los caballeros galantes o al menos casi todos. Realmente no son muy confiables.

  
A la mujer vinieron recuerdos de esos días. Con las últimas batallas todos los guerreros partían a sus hogares o buscaban a sus familiares heridos en los castillos que los resguardaban. Brienne de Tarth se encontraba recuperandose de sus heridas en Winterfell, y Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes se presentó a buscarla.

Los pecados de aquel hombre habían sido perdonados, pero no serían olvidados. Demostró un gran valor y lealtad durante la batalla y durante la misma los hombres no dudaron en seguir sus órdenes, pero una vez que la paz regreso seguía siendo el Matarreyes.

Apenas desmontó lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a las habitaciones donde la Doncella de Tarth convalecia, a sabiendas que no era bien recibido por los norteños. La acompañó como un fiel guradian preocupado únicamentede de su bienestar. 

Todo parecía indicar que aquellos rumores acerca de la naturaleza de su relación podrían ser verdad, esos rumores por lo cual los hombres no honraban a Brienne como era debido, aquello le parecía injusto.

El castellano de Lord Selwyn de Tarth se presentó en Winterfell,  su hija tenía un deber que cumplir con  los habitantes de la isla y con la memoria de su amado padre.

La partida de Brienne significaba también la partida de Jaime Lannister según les gustaba  murmurar a la gente. Pero el día que anunció su partida la Doncella Tarth, el Matarreyes decidió vestir el negro de la nueva Guardia de la Noche.

  
Recordaba aquello con tanta claridad. La nueva Guardia dependería del Rey del norte, pero todo aquel hombre sin importar su lugar de nacimiento podía servir en ella. Frente al pequeño Rey del norte los hombres proclamaron su juramento y frente a él, los hombres eligieron a Jaime Lannister como su Lord Comandante.

  
Drante de la ceremonia Brienne de Tarth desenvaino la espada y se la entregó a Jaime Lannister, no se dijeron palabra alguna, ambos volvieron a su sitio y se dirigieron una mirada. Solo ella se percató de ello y no la olvidaría, no podría asegurar que en esa mirada había amor, pero lo que vio y sintió fue  la misma sensación de cuando sus padres Eddard y Catelyn Stark se miraban.

  
-Las canciones no son confiables y no hacen justicia a todos- volvió a repetir a los niños que esperaban ansiosos que comenzará a contar una de sus historias.

  
-Por eso nos gusta tanto que nos cuentes historias – sonrió la niña

  
-Por favor, cuéntanos ¿Qué pasó con Guardajuramentos?- el niño la miro fijamente invitándola a comenzar.

  
-Bueno, como ya les conté, Guardajuramentos fue una espada que se forjó a partir de Hielo y una vez que la Doncella de Tarth la entregó al nuevo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, permaneció con él, ya que su deber era proteger al Reino del Norte.

  
Cuando el Lord Comandante murió, el rey del Norte consultó con sus hermanos y decidieron que la espada volvería a manos de Brienne de Tarth y a sus herederos, es ahí donde permanece…- golpes suaves interrumpieron el relato, una mujer de la servidumbre anuncio que la cena estaba lista y que los esperaban en el comedor.

  
Se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación con la promesa de una historia de dragones antes de irse a la cama.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer (^^)


End file.
